Dungeon
by GiveLifeLemons
Summary: RATED M FOR MAJOR SMUT. DON'T READ IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE. YES I AM BACK WITH A NEW CHAPTER. Eric wanted to bring someone new to his Fuck Dungeon. But who? Who would be grateful for all that he did? Maybe Christina would...
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Surprise! New story! This one's long and I'm not particularly proud of it. But I got a couple requests for something with toys, so here we are.**_

_**I want to make it completely clear that I do not condone rape or non-consensual sex. I think rape is a very terrible thing in the real world, but makes things interesting in fanficiton. With that said, enjoy my story and don't be surprised if I take it down. **_

Eric had been working for almost two months when he finished it: the ultimate sex dungeon.

He was pretty proud of himself. He found an old storage room in the depths of Dauntless Headquarters, and took it for his purposes. He's been working on renovating it in secret for all the necessary things needed in a sex dungeon.

Against one wall was a large bed for obvious reasons. On each bedpost was an adjustable chain for holding down even the strongest of victims. Also on the wall was a closet filled with all sorts of fun attire. Eric had everything from a sexy maid to leather panties.

On the entire back wall was a pegboard holding an abundance of toys. Eric had butt plugs, vibrators, lube, whips, ball gags; hell, even candy flavored condoms. But there was no need for regular condoms. In the corner was a refrigerator stocked with Eric's three favorite serums: the knockout serum, a serum that makes victims hard to move, and an anti-pregnancy and STD serum.

In the corner opposite the large bed were more chains, but these were mounted into the wall. Eric likes being prepared. There were also two vertical poles in the center of the room, connected by one thick horizontal pole near the ceiling. Each pole was also fitted with chains.

Assessing his work, Eric decided it was time to put the dungeon into action. But who would be the first victim? Eric smiled to himself with that. He knew just the short, weak, blonde girl to fuck first.

* * *

The last thing Tris remembered before blacking out was walking through Dauntless headquarters and then someone grabbing her and injecting her with a serum that made her fall asleep.

She woke up blindfolded with her arms chained above her head. She struggled and squirmed but couldn't free herself. She screamed until her throat hurt. She let out an angry sigh.

"Well, look who's awake," said a voice that made Tris cringe.

"Eric. I should have known. What do you want, asshole?" Tris spat.

"Oh, not a lot. Just to take from you something Four can NEVER get back. Your virginity. In every possible way. So let's get started, shall we? First, I'm going to inject you with a couple serums, because I'm nice." Eric proceeds to inject Tris with the sluggish movement serum and anti-pregnancy serum.

Tris is trembling. Eric is going to…rape her? No, this is NOT happening. Oh my god, she was all alone with Eric and he was going to rape her! She starts to shout and cry.

"Don't worry about people hearing you. These walls are soundproof and we're in the basement. Since you can't struggle anymore, I'll take off your blindfold." Eric removes Tris' blindfold and she wishes he'd put it back on.

Tris realizes how hopeless her situation is. She's chained to a wall with Eric hovering over her! He smirks down at her.

"Let's get those clothes off," he says. Tris tries to fight her tears as Eric rips her shirt down the front and peels it off. He bends over her and licks and bites her stomach. Tris shudders.

Next Eric unbuttons her pants and slides those off. He moves his mouth down to her thighs and licks and bites her there. He leaves a trail of purple bite marks all the way up the inside of her thighs. Eric then takes off his own shirt and pants, leaving him in his boxers. Tris glances down there and sees a large bulge. She gulps in terror.

"So we're gonna start easy and move our way up, sweetheart. Do anything I don't like and we'll use some of these toys," Eric gestures to the wall behind him.

Eric grips Tris' face to keep her from moving and kisses her intensely. He shoves his tongue into her mouth and bites down on her lips. She suppresses a scream, but can't stop herself from biting his tongue.

Eric pulls away and shouts. "What the fuck did I just tell you? That's it, time for the real fun to start," Eric undoes the chains holding Tris' hands, but just drags her over to the poles in the center of the room. Tris tries to move but can't get her arms to cooperate. Eric chains her to the horizontal beam above them, leaving Tris just touching the ground with her toes.

Tris shivers in just her undergarments when Eric goes behind her out of sight to grab who knows what from that wall of terrible toys.

He comes back with some things he won't let her see. He strips her of her bra and panties and she tries to turn away, but can't because of the chains.

"Damn, Stiff. You got some nice tits," he rubs her breasts and suckles them until her nipples are hard, and just when she releases a moan, he fastens something to her nipples that pinches them. Tris screams in pain.

"Nipple clamps of the best quality. We're just gonna leave those there until you decide to behave. Now let's take a look at that pussy," says Eric. Already the nipple clamps were turning Tris' nipples purple-red; she wishes she was back with Tobias. She wishes the nipple clamps weren't kind of turning her on.

Eric feels around her vagina, and slowly pushes in a finger. Tris gasps from the pain. Eric pumps his finger in and out causing Tris is orgasm all over his hand. Eric grins.

"That's right, you're my little bitch. Now let's just set this in here for now," Eric shoves a vibrator into Tris' vagina roughly and turns it on. Tris screams from the sudden pain. Soon afterwards she is moaning.

Eric unchains Tris' arms and she collapses on her knees in front of him. Eric removes his chafing boxers to reveal his dick standing at attention. Tris' eyes bulge at the sight. She'd never seen a penis before.

Eric grabs her face and shoves his erect cock into her mouth, making her gag. He leans in and whispers, "Bite and I'll bring your friend Christina down here for some fun, too." Tris holds herself from biting on the mass of flesh being pumped in her mouth.

Eric fucks furiously into Tris' face for what seems like forever. When Eric finally comes, He forces Tris to swallow most of his seed, but some dribbles down her chin. She crumples to the floor, shuddering in a pool of her own fluids from the vibrator still in her vagina.

Eric picks up Tris and throws her onto the bed. He chains her arms to the headboard and footboard just in case. He turns up the vibrator in her vagina and tightens the nipple clamps for good measure. He hears Tris crying and moaning. Then he starts to get dressed.

"I'll be back soon, sweetheart. Just need to get some air," Eric smirks and slams the door as he leaves, leaving Tris with her breasts hurting, her vagina getting pleasured, and her mouth tasting salty.

* * *

When Eric returns to his dungeon maybe an hour later, Tris is a shaking mess. She came who knows how many times, and her nipples look more purple and blue than pink. She passed out from a mix of pain and pleasure, so Eric kisses her roughly to wake her up. She wakes up and tries to what Eric can guess is hit him, and Eric is thankful he thought to chain her down. It seems the anti-movement serum wore off.

Eric grins to himself and takes off his clothes. He likes it better when they can struggle. Now he can really begin.

"You wet enough for me, bitch?" Eric says as he removes the toys from Tris' body. He slides a finger into her slit and finds it soaking wet. He adds two more fingers and pumps them in and out of her rapidly. On entry he spreads them apart, making her groan and wince. She orgasms after only a minute or two.

Eric climbs onto the bed and clutches her hips. He aligns his erect cock with her entrance.

"Eric, please don't do this! I really-AHHHHHH!" Tris screams as Eric enters her all at once. He doesn't give her time to adjust, he just thrusts into her all the way to the hilt and all the way out every time. Tris cries from the intense pain. She hopes the pain will dull but it's so immense that she doubts it. She feels like she's going to break in half.

"You're so fucking tight, Stiff. Good thing I like em that way," Eric grunts through his movements. He squeezes Tris' hips every time he enters her, but then moves his hands to her breasts. He leans over her and licks and bites her breasts while pinching her swollen nipples, making her scream even more.

With a grunt, Eric orgasms and releases into Tris' vagina. Tris' head lolls to the side in exhaustion. But Eric isn't done yet. He hops off the bed and grabs a butt plug and lube from his toy wall. When he returns to the bed, he undoes her chains and flips her over. Tris starts whimpering. He fastens her hands and pushes up her legs so she's positioned like a dog.

Eric was done being nice. He slicks up the butt plug, turns it on, and shoves it up Tris' ass. Without waiting for her to finish screaming, he pushes his cock into her pussy from the back and fucks her doggy style.

"Come on, girl! Bark for your master!" Eric yells at her as he rides his bitch into paradise. Eric thrusts into her harder than humanly possible, while he turns up the butt plug to full power.

Tris was being over-stimulated beyond she thought was capable. Her pussy was being rammed and ravaged by Eric's cock, and her asshole was stretched and being penetrated by a fucking butt plug! There's only one reason Eric would stick a plug up her ass. He's going to fuck her asshole too!

Eric was moaning in Tris' ear as he fucked her doggy style, and when he finally came, Tris felt every last drop stream into her. She hopes the anti-pregnancy serum worked. Eric pulls out of her, thank God, and pulls out the butt plug. Tris collapses on her stomach on the bed, hoping he was really done.

"Ready for your asshole to be fucked, bitch?" Eric slaps her ass. No luck on the being done thing. Eric wraps an arm around her waist and pulls her ass up so she's sitting on him with her arms still chained to the headboard.

Eric lubes up his dick and without further ado, shoves it up Tris' ass. The pain Tris felt was worse than all the other pain she had felt.

"And I thought your cunt was tight," Eric complains. He pulls Tris' ass into him and fucks her with hard thrusts. He grunts every time he thrusts in, and Tris has experienced so much pain this night that her body blocks it out and she can no longer feel anything. Her head falls slack against her chest.

"Aw, don't go to sleep on me now, bitch," Eric whispers huskily in her ear. "This is the last fucking, and then you can walk funny the rest of the week." Eric laughs and bites her neck.

Eric is on the brink of coming, but to help him get there he shoves his hand into Tris' pussy. She barely feels anything.

Eric finally cums into her ass, but she feels his semen dribbling out of her asshole as he pulls out. Tris immediately falls onto the bed and cries. Eric stands up and stretches.

"Well Stiff, I gotta say it: you're a decent fucking. Now there's just one more thing before I can let you leave," Eric moves to his wall and takes down a mini-tattoo kit.

Eric tattoos a single line onto her ass right where it meets her thigh. It says: "Eric's fuck buddy"

"Well there ya go, Stiff. Now Four will always know you belong to me, and you'll never forget this. Thanks for the fucking, slut!" Eric unchains her arms, and Tris scrambles to stand up. Her legs wobble and more semen drips to the ground. Eric gives her ass one last smack, and shoves her out the door, still naked as a baby. He throws her a sexy cat costume, which she hastily puts on. It's better than nothing.

Legs still shaking and feeling sore and violated all over, she tries to find a way out of the basement. As much as she hated being with Eric, she also admits to herself that she kind of enjoyed his fuckings…

_**Et voila! Hope you liked it. If it gets some positive feedback I may consider doing another chapter with a different character. Needs positive feedback though!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:** I can't believe I wrote another chapter a year later. Who'd have thought? Not me. But here it is, chapter 2 in all its glory. I want to once again say that I don't condone rape, nonconsensual acts, or anything like that. This chapter was merely created out of boredom. Enjoy~_

_**Eric POV**_

It had been about a month since Eric brought Tris to his Dungeon, and now he wanted another little adventure. He knew he was going to bring the Stiff back, probably as a slave to help with the next fucking. But who next? Who would THANK him for his services? He thought he knew someone who could be grateful enough to moan out his name, and her name was Christina.

_**Tris POV**_

I still have nightmares about that night with Eric. Or they might be wet dreams, I'm not really sure. I can't bear to think about the pain from that night, but also I think about the pleasure quite a bit. Tobias and I still haven't gone all the way, and now I'm kind of wishing we would. I hate to say it, but I kinda wish I was with Eric again! There, I said it.

Not two minutes after I admitted that to myself, someone comes up behind me and injects me with a serum. They whisper in my ear, "Get ready, for round two, with a twist!" It was Eric, and he was back for more.

I wake up in his creepy sex dungeon again, but this time I'm chained directly to the pole in the middle of the room. Eric is standing in front of me with his anti-pregnancy serum in hand.

"Welcome back, slut. Here's your courtesy serum," he paused to inject me, "And now I'll explain what's going to happen. I'm going to fuck you now really fast, and then I'm going to go bring Christina down here. But you're going to be my little slave, and will do everything I tell you to do. You'll be kind of like…my assistant in fucking. You're going to dress her in the outfit that I tell you, you'll bring me every little toy I tell you, and if you do like your Master says, then I'll let you get fucked too. If you don't do what Master says, well I fuck you anyway but worse. You want Master to fuck you good, don't you?"

I hate myself for doing so, but I nodded furiously. I wanted him to fuck me.

Eric smiled. "Good. Now first rule is you must call me Master. Got it?"

I nodded and replied, "Yes, Master."

"Good girl. Now I'm going to fuck you and then you'll get dressed and I'll bring Christina down. Let's get you naked now, whore."

Eric ripped open my shirt just like he did last time, and ripped off my pants and bra as well. He took off all his clothes and started stroking his erection. Was it bigger than before? Eric pulled me against him and shoved his tongue into my mouth. He moved his hand down to my already dripping vagina, and ripped my panties into ribbons. He jammed his finger inside me and I moaned into his mouth.

Not wasting anymore time, he removed his hand and replaced it with his cock, moving in and out fast. He had broken me in pretty good last time, but it still shocked me how painful it was. He groaned into my ear and thrust harder into me. I came after a few thrusts and he followed me shortly after.

"Damn, Stiff. Forgot how good a fuck you are." Eric pulled out of me and moved to his closet of clothes. He pulled something out that I couldn't see. Eric came back and unchained me from the pole. I fell to the floor at his feet.

"This is what you will wear tonight. Remember you are to do everything that I tell you. I'll be back soon with our new playmate." Eric grinned wickedly and threw my new outfit at me. It was a black leather corset with matching panties, black thigh high stockings with garters, high heeled boots, and a collar with a chain on it. I put on the collar first, and Eric grabbed my chain. He pulled my face right up to his.

"Get ready for some more fun, my little slut." I nodded like a good slave, and Eric laughed as he left to bring our new playmate.

_**Christina POV**_

What the hell just happened? I was walking and someone jumped me with a serum, and I woke up chained to a wall? I opened my eyes to find a blindfold on me, and then noticed that I'm naked?

"What the hell is happening right now?" I asked to whoever was in the room.

Someone laughed. "You're in my Fuck Dungeon. And I'm going to fuck you in it. Slave, get her dressed and inject her with the serums." I couldn't tell who it was. And what slave?

"Yes, Master." Okay that was definitely Tris!

"Tris! What is happening?" I asked her. I felt two injections in my neck, and Tris was dressing me in something.

"Oh, Christina. You're in for a real treat. Slut, you can take off her blindfold." The weird voice said. Tris took off my blindfold. I wish she'd put it back on.

What I saw was Eric dressed only in boxers with a large bulge, Tris dressed like some BDSM slave with a collar and everything, myself dressed like a…sexy maid? And a room full of sex toys and chains and a bed and so much other weird stuff.

Eric laughed. "I'm going to fuck you, Chrissy. My slave here just injected you with two serums, one for making it hard for you to move, and one that keeps you from getting pregnant. So let's get started then! Slave, bring the biggest vibrator on the wall, a ball gag, and…the paddle."

"Yes, Master." Tris replied and went to get what he said.

Eric unchained me from the wall and carried my limp body to the bed, where he chained me to it face down with my ass in the air. He inserted the gag into my mouth so I couldn't speak. Is it bad I get a thrill of excitement? The sexy maid dress I was wearing didn't cover me at all, so my bare ass was on display.

I could hear Eric turn on the vibrator, and he shoved into my pussy roughly. I groaned from the sudden penetration, but orgasmed quickly from the stimulation.

"I'm glad you like that, Slave number 2. Now let's see what we can do about this fine ass. Let's make it bright red!" That was when I felt the paddle hit me. Ordinarily, it would be painful. But combined with the vibrator in my pussy, it felt pretty good. I moaned in pleasure, and Eric delivered another blow.

"Slave, shove another vibrator up your pussy and count the blows!" Eric yelled at Tris. Tris complied and started moaning and counting every time he thwacked me with the paddle.

THWACK!

"Three!"

THWACK!

"Four!" This number was followed by a moan. She must have orgasmed from her vibrator.

THWACK!

On she counted. I kept moaning and orgasming, Eric kept hitting, and Tris kept counting and cumming.

THWACK!

"Twenty!"

"That's enough!" Eric dropped the paddle, removed the vibrator from my pussy, and replaced it with his cock. He started pounding into me at such a rate that I felt my tits bouncing back and forth. I moaned his name and tried to meet his thrusts, but the serum I had been injected with made it a bit hard.

I felt myself orgasm at least three more times before he did, dumping his load into me. He groaned one more time, and collapsed on top of me. I could still hear Tris moaning to her own vibrator in the background.

"Slave, you may remove your vibrator, but come here and unchain this slut. Chain her to the horizontal bar in the middle of the room." Eric commanded.

"Yes, Master." Tris replied. Eric stood up from laying on me, and Tris pulled off my gag and unchained me from the bed. She looked so strange as Eric's slave, almost like she wanted it.

Once I was chained to the pole, Eric grabbed Tris' collar chain and dragged her to him. He threw her on the bed and ripped open her corset so her tits were exposed. He grabbed them hard, and leaned down to suckle them.

Tris moaned and squirmed beneath Eric. "Oh, Master, please." She begged.

"Please, what, Slave?" Eric growled at her.

"Fuck me, Master!" Tris yelled. Eric seems only too happy to oblige. He shoved his cock between her tits and squeezed them around it. He started thrusting between her tits, and she moaned and yelled his name. When he orgasmed, he blew his seed all over her chest and face.

"Once you lick all that up, I'll fuck your tight little asshole as a reward." Eric said as he squeezed her tits one last time, and sauntered back over to me. Tris had already started licking up the mess all over her.

"Alright, slut. Since you've been so good tonight, how would you like to be fucked next?" Eric asked me. How did I want to be fucked next?

"Whatever Master wants, as long as it's good and hard." I answered. Eric smiled evilly, and I almost came from that smile alone.

"Okay slave 2, put your legs around me and I'll fuck you hard against the wall." Eric unchained me and slammed my back into the wall. I hooked my legs around him so I was supported by the wall and him. Wasting no time, Eric started thrusting into me good and hard, just like I asked. Every time he would pull all the way out and would pound all the way to the hilt so I could feel every single inch of him inside me. I screamed his name and took all that he pounded into me, and came so many times I stopped counting. I didn't care about anything anymore. I wished the anti-pregnancy serum would wear off so I could have this man's baby. I wanted this man to fuck me every single day until the day that I die.

After one final thrust, I felt Master's seed pour into every crevice of my pussy that there was. He pulled out and I slid to the ground and practically fell asleep. Eric shuffled around for something, and then he rolled me so I was lying with my ass in the air.

"Something to remember me by, princess." Eric laughed and I think tattooed something on my ass.

"What does it say?" I mumbled incoherently.

Eric laughed again. "It says 'Eric's fuck buddy #2.'"

I have to admit, I kind of liked it. I sighed and tried to go back asleep on Eric's sex dungeon floor.

Right before I fell asleep, I heard Eric say to Tris, "Okay Slave, I owe you another butt fuck, and I'll also fuck your mouth for good behavior today."

Tris' faint reply came excitedly, "Thank you, Master. I would like that a lot."

_**A/N**: What did ya think? Consider this chapter my swan song, lovelies. I am officially retiring from smut writing. Unless I get a REALLY good idea. But for the most part consider this my final piece. Hope it was satisfying enough for y'all. Don't be shy, leave a review!_


End file.
